L'animal qui sommeil en nous
by poons06
Summary: Une nouvelle mutante, un nouveaux pouvoire.La regard des gens sur son apparence, Son regard! Et si un certaint mutant pouvait tomber sous son charme sauvage?...
1. Prologue

Cette histoire se passa dans le monde de la série X-men Evolution

Les x-men appartiennent à Marvel, Saphira et cette histoire appartienne à Poons06

Je crois que je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour je ferais partie des parias, des rejetés, de la société.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Saphira, étrange comme nom, hein? Je suis née en France dans le pays le plus « romantique » du monde. Plus précisément en Bretagne, le royaume des crêpes et des galettes…mais là je m'égare. Donc dans ce beau pays je passais une enfance heureuse, choyée par des parents aimants. Je connus mon premier amour en cm2. Ah l'amour!...Ce mot ne signifia plus rien quand surgit l'adolescence et tous ses petits désagréments.

Tout commença par des rêves agités, où je courais dans une forêt, mais pas debout…a quatre pattes. Puis un matin, je retrouvais ma chambre ravagée, les meubles lacérés, les cousins éventrés, d'où s'échappait des plumes d'oies. Puis tous ce calma, pendant un certains temps. Mais tous empira le jour des mes 17 ans. Mes cheveux autrefois brun foncé avec des reflets roux, ne cessaient de pousser a une vitesse fulgurante et d'un noir de jais! Mais cela aurait put ne pas me déranger si deux vilaines oreilles noirs et poilus firent leur apparition sur mon crâne, prenant le place les anciennes. Je fis de mon mieux pour les dissimuler le plus possible a mes parents, mais hélas mes efforts furent vint.

Bon allé! Encore une nouvelle journée qui débutais.


	2. Une rencontre

Je partis donc me doucher, afin d'évacuer le stress qui s'accumulait en moi depuis des semaines. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et mes doigts effleurèrent mes oreilles poilues. Les larmes coulèrent malgré moi, disparaissant avec l'eau de la douche. Après être sortie, de la salle de bain, je m'emparais d'un jean usé, d'une sweat avec marqué dessus « Mozart l'opéra rock ».Ah que je l'aime ce bon gros pull. Oh mon dieu je suis en retard! Après avoir avalé mon petit déjeuner en deux deux, je m'emparais de ma casquette et sortie en trombe de la maison. Me voila devant ce Lycée pourrit de Brest. La cloche sonna, nous indiquant le début des cours et tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je pénétrais dans la classe, la tête basse, avec ma casquette posée dessus. Les heures passèrent et se ressemblaient de plus en plus. Une migraine fit son apparition durant le cours de math, m'empêchant de me concentrer. J'avais l'impression d'entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, et même dehors!

Pendant ce temps, à l'institue Xavier

-Professeur, un nouveau mutant a été repéré!, s'écria la voix robotique de Cérébro.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant rentra dans la salle accompagné de deux élèves. L'une était grande les cheveux brun, avec une mèche blanche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ces derniers étaient sombres et lointains. L'autre était bleu, des cheveux mi-long, des oreilles pointus dépassant de sa tignasse et une longue queue en pointe qui ne cessait de fouetter l'air.

-Description, dit clairement la voix de l'homme en fauteuil.

-Nom: Harisson

Prénom: Saphira

Sexe: Feminin

Type de mutation: Animal

Localsation: France, Lycée Pierre et Marie Curry à Brest

-Professeur, demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui Malicia ?

-Que signifie mutation animal?, demanda telle, même si elle pensait déjà avoir la réponse.

-Elle est du même génome que Logan, Dents de sabre, Hank.

-Ah trop fort, s'écria l'elfe a la queue pointue. C'est nous qui allons la chercher?

-Oui Kurt, tu y vas avec Malicia, Kitty et moi même. Je peu te faire confiance pour conduire

le Black bird, Kurt?, le questionna le professeur.

-Bien sûre monsieur.

Après avoir prévenu Kitty, une jeune fille brune, les cheveux remontés en queue de cheval, ils quittèrent les Etats-Unis pour se diriger vers la France. Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir près d'une clairière, Le professeur Xavier leur fit un dernier briefing.

-Vous devez vous montrer très prudent, car les mutations animales sont souvent les plus dangereuses quand on ne les maitrise pas. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre, dit-il en insistant quelques secondes de plus sur le petit Elfe.

-Oui Monsieur, dirent-il tous en cœur.

-Kurt n'oublie pas d'enclencher ta montre, il ne faudrait pas faire peur à cette chère petite, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour. Je vais me rendre chez les parents de Saphira, pendant que vous irez la rencontrer a la sortie du lycée.

Ils partirent donc dans des directions différentes. Avant de partir, le professeur avait donné à Malicia une photo de Saphira, pour faciliter la recherche. Ils prirent le temps pour se rendre au lycée, sachant qu'il avait un quart d'heure devant eux. Kurt ne cessait de faire l'enfant pour faire rire les filles, se qui n'eut pas grand effet.

-Bon Kurt, tu veux bien arrêter, ça devient lourd à la fin, bougonna Malicia.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma grande, tu as oublié ton humour à l'institue, rigola Kurt.

-Elle est vraiment jolie, dit Kitty, tout en regardant la photo de Saphira.

-J'avoue, dit Malicia en s'emparant a son tour.

-On est arrivé les filles, s'écria Kurt.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours raisonna dans la rue et un troupeau d'élèves surgit des portes battantes et nos trois amis questionnaient les élèves au sujet de Saphira.

-C'est elle répondit un jeune homme, plutôt athlétique, à Kurt.

Kurt se retourna dans la direction indiqué et murmura à « merci ». Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'une jeune fille à la chevelure noir comme l'ébène, qui lui descendait dans le creux des reins. Elle avait un visage angélique, des traits d'une douceur à vous couper le souffle. Et ses yeux…ah ses yeux!...Il était bleu comme l'océan qu'ils avaient dut traverser pour pouvoir la rencontrer. Cette dernière sentit le regard insistant de l'elfe et se tourna dans sa direction, s'avançant d'une démarche animale, telle une prédatrice.

-On se connaît? Questionna-t-elle Kurt.

-Tu es bien Saphira Harisson, Dit Kitty, venant à la rescousse de Kurt.

-Hum oui c'est bien moi…Mais comment…

-On pourrait parler dans un endroit plus…tranquille, demanda Malicia en regardant autour d'elle.

-Oui bien sûre, dit Saphira en les amenant dans une partie du parc où peu de monde allait. Après c'être assise, elle leur demanda se qui les avaient amené à elle.

-Hum comment dire…., commença Kurt.

-Ne parle pas si fort s'il te plaie, j'ai une migraine horrible depuis le cours de math, siffla Saphira, plaquant sa main sur le front.

-C'est pour ça que nous somme là, dit la jeune fille à la mèche blanche.

-Vous êtes là pour mes migraines, rigola doucement Saphi'.

-Non, plutôt pour ce qui les cause. Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses inexplicable ses derniers temps, des choses qui pourraient même t'effrayer?, demanda Kitty d'une voix douce.

-Hum….non, dit la jeune fille, en passant sa main sur sa casquette noir.

-Chouette ta casquette, s'écria peux l'essayer, dit-il, commençant à la prendre.

Saphira réagit du tac au tac. Au moment même où l'elfe allait lui enlever la casquette, elle bloqua son geste en l'attrapant fermement au poignet.

-N'essayes même pas, dit Saphi', un grognement s'échappant de sa gorge.

-Allez ne sois pas si frigide, dit-il en plaisantant.

Tout se passa très vite. Saphira resserra sa prise, broyant la montre de Kurt. L'image du jeune homme devint floue et laissa place à un elfe bleu, à la queue en pointe. Saphira recula, prise de panique. Malicia et Kitty essayèrent de la calmer, mais Saphi' tremblait de la tête au pied. Tout à coup son enveloppe corporelle humaine disparut, laissant place à un animal à la fourrure noir de la taille d'un cheval.

-Oh mon Dieu!, s'écria Kurt.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le professeur nous avait dit de faire attention, n'est ce pas Kurt!, s'écria Malicia

-Calme toi Saphira nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous somme comme toi, enfin pas avec les même pouvoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose, s'écria le loup, dans l'esprit des trois jeunes, en montrant Kurt »

-Moi c'est Diablo ma belle, dit-il avant de disparaitre dans un écran de fumée bleutée. Je suis là!, s'exclama-t-il en atterrissant sur le dos de Saphi'.

La louve noir partie dans une série de sauts, tel un cabri, pour essayer de se débarrasser le l'elfe. Mais cet énergumène avait décidé de tenir bon. Elle fit une sorte de roulade avant dans l'espoir de l'écraser. Le choc fut brutal et fit trembler le sol. Quand Saphi' se releva et examina le sol, elle ne trouva aucune trace du pot de col bleutée. Elle fit volte face, montrant ses crocs acérés à Malicia, Kitty et Kurt, qui venait de réapparaître.

« Si je t'attrape Peluches je te fais ta fête ! »

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire, Dit Malicia en posant sa main sur la fourrure de la louve. Excuse-moi….


	3. Tout recommencer

Punaise!Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. J'essayais fébrilement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais dès que la lumière des néons passa à travers la fente de mes paupières, je les refermais. En voulant avaler ma salive, je me rendis compte que ma gorge était douloureuse. Tout mon corps n'était plus qu'une grosse boule d'hématomes et d'égratignures. Mais quel con ce mec! Je retentais ma chance, et ouvris doucement les yeux. Une nouvelle fois je fus éblouie mais j'essayais de garder les yeux ouvert. Je tentais de me redresser, mais je ne réussis qu'à pousser une longue plainte.

-Ne te relève pas trop vite Saphira, me dit une voix inconnue.

-Parlez moins fort, par pitié!, pestais-je, en me redressant tant bien que mal.

-Je suis le professeur Xavier, je suis là à propos de ta mutation. J'ai eu un entretient avec tes parents, et ils pensent qu'il serait plus raisonnable que tu viennes à l'institue. Là preuve, tu n'as pas réussis à contrôler tes pouvoirs dans le parc. Tes émotions ont prit le dessus sur toi.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose!, m'exclamais-je en désignant du menton la Peluche bleu.

-Je te présente Kurt, voici Malicia, dit-il en me montrant la fille à la mèche blanche. Et voici Kitty. Ils sont comme toi Saphira, eux aussi ont des pouvoirs. Kurt peut se téléporter, Malicia peu prendre l'énergie vitale et les pouvoirs, s'il s'agit d'un mutant, de la personne qu'elle touche. Quant à Kitty, elle peut passer à travers les murs, les humains et même les objets.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour se que j'ai dut te faire tout à l'heure, dit gentiment Malicia C'est une expérience que je ne réitérerais pas. La fourrure noire non merci, dit-elle en rigolant.

Je la regardais et lui fis un sourire timide. Alors que je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, j'aperçus quelque chose d'anormal sous mes couvertures. D'un geste vif je soulevais le drap et poussais un hurlement d'effrois. Une queue, longue comme un bras, était attachée à mon arrière train. Une fourrure noir et épaisse la recouvrait. Elle remuait indépendamment de ma volonté. Des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues blanches et mes parents vinrent me prendre dans leur bras. Dire que cette étreinte serait la dernière avant de très longues années. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais comme l'avait dit le professeur, c'était plus raisonnable. Je m'écartais doucement de mes parents et plongea mon regard dans celui du professeur. A cet instant précis, je sentis qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi, bien différente de la première.

-Tu es prête Saphira, me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, dis-je après une longue inspiration.

-Vas préparer tes affaires, je t'attends dans le salon. Kitty veux-tu bien l'aider ?

Tout le monde sortit de ma chambre, me laissant seule avec la jeune fille à la queue de cheval. Elle me conseilla sur se dont j'aurais besoin à l'institue. J'entassais dans ma valise tout mes vêtements préférés, mes disques, ainsi qu'une multitude de photos. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ma valise était bouclée et je descendis dans le salon. Tout le monde me regardait, tout particulièrement la Peluche bleu. Je ne m'attardais pas sur les « Au revoir » avec mes parents, car je savais que j'allais regretter mon choix de partir. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une clairière, à la sortie de la ville, où nous attendait un immense jet noir. Sans que personne ne touche à aucun bouton, une passerelle s'ouvrit. Malicia, avec un sourire encourageant me fit rentrer dans l'avion. Il était immense et tellement confortable. Je m'installais sur un fauteuil à côté d'un hublot. Kurt, qui était le dernier à monter, disparut dans un écran de fumée et réapparut sur le fauteuil à côté du mien. Il me fit un grand sourire satisfait, auquel je répondis par un regard glacial, fouettant l'air de ma nouvelle queue. Alors que l'avion décollait, je vissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles velus. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer par la musique, faisant abstraction de se qui m'entourait.

Je fus réveillée doucement par Kurt. Je poussais des grognements animaux, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il me secoua plus violemment et je me réveillais en sursaut, montrant mes crocs acérés à Kurt. Se dernier fit un pas en arrière, puis se ressaisit.

-On est arrivé depuis 10 bonnes minutes et tout le monde à hâte de te voir, s'exclama le petit elfe, en quittant l'appareil.

-Professeur ?, demandais-je timidement.

-Oui Saphira.

-N'auriez-vous pas une cape à me prêter, je ne veux pas me monter au autres comme cela, dis-je en montrant ma queue et mes oreilles poilus.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher tu sais, personne ne te jugera.

-S'il vous plaie, le suppliais-je.

Il me tendit une cape que j'attachais prestement autour de mon cou, recouvrant mes oreilles avec le capuchon. Je me dis à moi-même que cela faisait un remake du Petit chaperon rouge. Le professeur esquissa un sourire et me tendis la main pour que je le suive. Je descendis avec précaution la rampe, puis quand je fus enfin sur la terre ferme, je relevais doucement la tête.

Mon visage était à moitié caché sous la capuche, ne révélant que le bas de mon visage. Mes yeux s'éclairèrent d'une douce lueur bleue océan.

-Bonjour moi c'est Jean, me salua une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et à la taille de guêpe.

-Enchantée, murmurais-je.

-Je suis Scoot, dit un jeune homme avec d'étrange lunette de soleil.

-Logan, bougonna un homme aux cheveux noir en bataille.

-Les autres sont encore à l'école, me dit le professeur. Tu les rencontreras ce soir au dîner. Pour l'heure, Jean va te conduire à ta nouvelle chambre.

Elle me sourit et m'incita à la suivre dans un dédale de couloirs. Après quelques minutes, le poussa doucement une porte et me fit signe d'entrer. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vue une chambre aussi grande de toute ma vie! Et en prime j'avais un lit double. Trop chouette! Je voulus enlever mon capuchon pour mieux voir, mais je ma ravisais à la dernière seconde, se que Jean ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Tu sais, tu n'as plus a te cacher maintenant. Ici personne ne se moquera de ton apparence physique au bien autre chose d'ailleurs.

-Bonjour, me dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

-Hum… bonjour, dis-je timidement.

-Mon nom est Ororo. Le professeur ma demandé de te donner ceci, dit-elle en me tendant une montre.

-A quoi bon me donner une montre ?

-Mais avant de te la donner, je voudrais que tu te regarde telle que tu es.

-Je…Je ne peux pas, bégayais-je en regardant Jean.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle. Je te l'ai dis, ici personne ne te jugera.

J'inspirais profondément puis dégrafais l'attache autour de mon cou. Je laissais tomber ma cape à mes pieds, découvrant mes oreilles et ma queue noires. Je jetais un regard a Jean qui n'avait presque pas réagit. Ororo me tendit la montre que je mis à mon poignet. En moins d'une seconde, mon physique changea du tout au tout. Je poussais un petit crie de joie, heureuse de redevenir la jeune fille que j'étais avant. Mais hélas la femme aux cheveux blancs me ramena bien vite à la réalité.

-Sache que se n'est qu'une couverture, et que dès que tu touche à ce bouton, tu redeviens celle que tu es vraiment, me dit-elle en pressant ledit bouton.

Puis toute deux quittèrent la pièce me laissant seule devant le miroir. Je pus entendre distinctement la conversation qui avait lieu dans le couloir.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle a peur de se montrer tel qu'elle est devant nous, on est dans le même bateau a se que je sache, avait dit Malicia. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu sais. Je sais que c'est dur de devoir subir le regard des autres en permanence, dit Kurt, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. »

Je poussais un long soupire et allais me mettre sur le balcon, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais du passer dehors, mais quand je repris mes esprits, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je regardais la montre qui indiquait 20h06. La voix du professeur raisonna dans mon esprit.

« Tu es prête pour dîner ?, me demanda-t-il »

« Oui…enfin je crois »

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir et appuyais sur le bouton, faisant disparaître mes oreilles et ma queue poilu. J'inspirais et expirais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Kitty et Malicia, qui m'attendaient devant ma porte, m'attrapèrent par le bras et m'amenèrent gaiment jusqu'à la salle à manger. Quand je pénétrais dans la salle, tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Mon cœur battait a la chamade, et un frisson d'angoisse me parcouru. Les filles me menèrent à trois chaises libres et nous nous y assîmes. Sur mon passage, tout le monde me salua gaiment avec de grands sourires sincères. Mais tout ce qu'ils voyaient de moi n'était qu'illusion. Je me servis un part de pizza, mais une fois dans mon assiette, la faim m'avait quitté. J'en profitais pour faire un petit tour de table en regardant mes nouveaux camarades. Trois d'entre eux avaient une odeur qui m'attirait. L'homme a la coiffure en vrac, Logan si je ne me trompais pas, en faisait partie. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille avec deux petites couettes, qui sentait le chien…le chien? Et un homme recouvert d'un pelage bleu.

-Tu ne manges pas, me demanda doucement Kitty, m'extirpant de mes pensées.

-Je…non pas trop, lui répondis-je en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la cuisine reste toujours ouverte, me dit-elle en souriant, puis piqua dans quelques haricots avec sa fourchette.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?, lui demandais-je en montrant la jeune fille qui sentait le chien.

-Elle s'appelle Rahne, elle a un pouvoir plutôt similaire au tien, mais en moins impressionnant, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Si tu ne la mange pas, je te la prends, s'écria Kurt en apparaissant et en disparaissant de derrière moi.

Je sentais que la cohabitation avec la Peluche allait être bien difficile. Tout le monde commençait à sortir de table et j'en fis autant. Je voulais me retrouver seule, dans ma chambre, comme je le faisais toujours quand je ne me sentais pas bien. Après être rentrée dans ma chambre, je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers le balcon, m'asseyant sur la rambarde. Mon regard se posa sur la lune, qui éclairait le parc de sa douce lueur argenté. Rien ne pouvait plus m'apaiser que de regarde le disque lumineux, cela me donnais envie de chanter.


	4. Une nouvelle faim

Il faut que je cours, je sais que quelqu'un me suit, j'ai sent son odeur depuis 5 minutes déjà. Ma vie en dépends, j'en suis sur à présent, alors je redouble d'effort. Les arbres se resserrent autour de moi, je suis prise au piège! La panique me gagne, mon cœur bat a tout rompre, un frisson d'angoisse glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Les pas de mon poursuivant se font enfin me sent seule, mais parents sont loin de moi, et ces arbres qui ne font que se resserrer autour de moi…Je m'allonge en chien de fusil, me recroquevillant, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues blanches.

Ahhhh! Mon dieu, se n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. J'essayais de reprendre une respiration régulière, et je décidais donc d'aller sur le balcon de ma chambre. Quand je passais ma tête a travers la baie vitrée ouverte, j'aperçus quelqu'un assit sur le garde de fous d'un autre balcon. En regardant mieux, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la Peluche. Je m'assis a un endroit où il ne pouvait pas me voir et contemplais l'aube grandissante.

Une heure plus tard, alors que j'étais toujours dans mes songes, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me levais et allais tourner la poigné. Je vie en premier Kurt, je dévoilais donc un peu mes crocs, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas le bien venu, puis me ravisais quand je vie Malicia et Kitty.

-Merci pour l'accueil, dit-il en souriant.

-De rien, grognais-je

-Tu viens on va prendre le petit déjeunée.

-Ok, répondis-je.

Je les suivis a travers le long des couloirs de l'institue pour finalement déboucher sur la salle à manger. Quelques personnes y étaient en train de manger, d'autres en train de réviser leurs devoirs. Une nouvelle fois, je m'assis entre Malicia et Kitty et Kurt se plaça en face de cette dernière. Je me servis un bol de céréale, mais de nouveaux, je me rendis compte que rien que le fait de voir ces truc flotter dans le lait me donnais la nausée. Une faim nouvelle m'envahit, j'avais faim de viande. Je repoussais loin de moi ce bol, qui me rendait déjà malade.

-Tu devrais manger Saphira, tu n'as pas touché a ton assiette non plus hier, me dit gentiment Kitty. On a un entrainement aujourd'hui et il te faut des forces.

-Je…Je ne peux pas, lui réponds-je, en poussant le bol vers Kurt. Tu les veux le ventre sur pattes, lui lançais-je entre mes crocs.

-Oh merci, il ne faut surtout pas que ça t'écorche la langue de me les proposer, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Pas le moins du monde, Peluche!, sifflais-je les crocs serrés.

-Ah bah c'est le grand amour à ce que je voie, dit Malicia à Kitty.

Kurt s'empiffrais mes céréales a toute vitesse, en mettant la moitié à côté, se qui me valus une grimace de dégout. Pourquoi étais-je méchante avec lui? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, enfin si. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'irritais au plus haut point. Après que l'elfe bleu eut finit le massacre, nous retournâmes a nos chambre pour nous changer. Quand je pénétrais dans ma chambre, j'aperçus un paquet sur mon lit, que je m'empressais d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvais une tenue noire et bleu marine, ainsi qu'un petit mot.

« Voila ta tenue pour les entrainements ainsi que pour nos mission en extérieur,

Professeur Charles Xavier »

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, pour enfiler ma tenue, me laver les dents, me coiffer et me maquiller. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sortie de ma chambre, devant laquelle m'attendais les filles et Kurt. Je me sentais un peu ridicule dans cette tenue, mais a en juger autour de moi, tout les monde en portait une différente. Je suivis la petite troupe jusqu'au jardin ou nous attendait Logan. Je me demandais bien se que pouvait bien être les entrainements dans cette école. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

-Bon aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment vous réagissez lors d'une violente tempête de neige. Tornade, dit-il à Ororo, à toi de jouer.

Un vent horrible se leva, faisant caquer nos cheveux sur nos visages, et la neige se mis à tomber abondamment. Kitty m'agrippa les bras et me dit.

-Allez c'est partie, reste avec nous!, et nous nous mîmes à courir.

La neige brouillait ma vue, et tout à coup, des projectiles arrivèrent droit sur nous. Ils traversèrent Kitty mais je m'en reçus un de plein fouet dans le ventre. Je poussais un hurlement de douleurs, alors que mon corps tremblait comme une feuille. Kitty me lâcha le bras d'un geste vif avant que je ne me transforme. Mon enveloppe corporelle humaine disparut, laissant place à la Louve géante que j'étais. A présent je surplombais le petit groupe et m'ébrouais.

« Bon vous attendez quoi! Montez! », M'écriais-je dans leur esprits.

Les filles me sautèrent sur le dos, alors que Kurt refusait catégoriquement mon offre. Eh bien qu'il aille se faire….Hum, vous me comprenez. Je m'élançais dans un galop effréné, distançant rapidement Kurt, qui se téléporta sur mon dos l'air boudeur, alors que les filles, elles rigolaient gaiment. Je passais une grande partie des embuches avec une facilitée déconcertante. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et ma course effrénée ralentie peu à peu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Saphira, me demanda Kitty d'une voix inquiète.

-Je…Je ne sais pas, j'ai la tête qui…qui tourne.

-Tu nous a pas écoutés quand on t'avait dit de manger se matin, s'exclama Kurt sur un ton des plus désagréable.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sur mon dos, je m'effondrais sur le côté et je repris mon apparence presque humaine. Le froid mettait mes pauvres os à rude épreuve, et je fus prise de violents frissons.

-Kurt, s'exclama Malicia, Ramène là au près de Tornade et Logan. Vite!

-Jamais de la vie!, s'écria-t-il. Elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur et je crois bien que c'est réciproque!

-Arrête de faire le gamin et bouge toi, elle a vraiment besoin d'aide, hurla Kitty

-Ok, ok!, dit-il en prenant mon corps et en disparaissant.

Il réapparu moins d'une seconde plus tard devant Tornade et Logan, mon corps inanimé dans les bras. Logan et Ororo s'approchèrent en courant pour savoir se qu'il s'était passé.

-Elle n'a pas voulu nous écouter se matin et elle n'a rien mangé, et pareil hier soir.

-Ok, dit Logan. Je l'amène à l'infirmerie et toi vas lui préparer une soupe, et viens ensuite me rejoindre.

Logan porta mon corps inanimé, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas marcher sur ma queue. Il appela mentalement le professeur et lui demanda de le rejoindre. Après quelques minutes, il posa délicatement mon corps sur le lit d'hôpital et rabattit les couvertures sur moi. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, faisant un rapide tour de la salle. Le professeur entra dans la pièce, suivit de Kurt qui portait un plateau, et qui n'était pas très content de rester en ma compagnie. Le professeur s'approcha de ma et posa doucement sa main sur mon front.

-Alors Saphira, comme ça on refuse de manger?, me questionna-t-il son une once de méchanceté. Kurt donne lui le bol s'il te plaie.

Il l'approcha de moi et l'odeur envahit mon nez, cette odeur me donna la nausée. Je m'emparais du bol sans un regard pour la Peluche et bus une gorgée du liquide chaud. Je ne pus même pas avaler la gorgée de soupe et la cracha malencontreusement sur Kurt qui se mis pester.

-Mais tu es vraiment malade ma parole, s'énerva-t-il.

-Je crois que oui, dis-je avec un violent haut le cœur.

Il recula et je ne pus retenir les violentes secousses de mes pauvres entrailles. Des larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues, mon teint était d'une blancheur de cadavre.

POV Kurt

Elle venait tout juste de retomber dans les pommes. Le professeur nous expliqua qu'il y avait de grande chance que l'organisme de Saphi' rejette tout les aliments que sont organisme de loup ne pouvait accepter. Elle ne pouvait donc avaler que de la viande et de préférence crue. Elle qui ne pouvait supporter le regard des autres était servit a se niveau là.

Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux se visage angélique qui s'était emparé de mon cœur la première fois que je l'avais vue. Même si elle pouvait paraître différente des autres a bien des égards, il y avait quelque chose de fort en elle qui m'attirais irrésistiblement vers elle. Mais hélas se que je pensais éprouver pour elle n'avait rien de réciproque. Elle me haïssait, pour je ne sais quelle raisons, et cela me brisait le cœur.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir?, questionnais-je le professeur.

-Se sera une épreuve de plus que Saphira devra supporter en plus de sa mutation physique. Mais elle est forte et je sais qu'elle arrivera à s'en sortir, avec l'aide d'amis, me répondit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Puis il quitta la pièce, suivit pas Logan, me laissant seule avec cette ange tout à fait extraordinaire.


	5. Une journée qui commençait bien

J'avais donc appris que mon régime alimentaire avait lui aussi changé, se qui ne m'enchantais guère. Manger de la viande, et de préférence crue…Moi qui tombais dans les pommes à la simple vue du sang, j'étais servis! Après ma sortie de l'infirmerie, j'étais montée m'enfermer dans ma chambre et j'avais éclaté en sanglots. J'en avais marre! Marre de la chose que j'étais devenus, marre de cette vie pourrit! Dans un excès de colère, je fracassais le miroir de ma coiffeuse en mille morceaux, après avoir regardé mon reflet dedans. La colère qui s'était emparée de moi, me fis me transformer en cet animal gracieux mais gigantesque que j'étais. Je m'allongeais en boule sur le sol, a même les débris de verre, tournant le dos a la porte. De fine perles salées humidifièrent mon pelage noir.

Du côté de Malicia, Kurt et Kitty

-Je compte sur vous pour l'épauler dans cette épreuve, je peux avoir votre parole?, demanda le professeur.

-Bien sûre, s'écrièrent les deux filles. On la considère déjà comme notre amie.

-Dans se cas veuillez lui amener se plateau repas, dit-il en montrant le plateau avec deux assiette, une de viande crue et l'autre de viande cuite. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra manger avec les autres.

La petite troupe se mit en marche vers la chambre de Saphi', tout en continuant de discuter d'elle. Kurt était perdu dans ses pensées, ne pensant qu'à une seule personne. Saphira. Quand elle s'était réveillée dans l'infirmerie, et qu'elle avait vue Kurt assit a ses côtés, elle lui avait crié qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, n'y maintenant, n'y jamais. Ces mots étaient tombés sur Kurt avec une puissance et une froideur sans nom. Il était donc parti rejoindre Malicia et Kitty qui l'attendaient dans le salon. Kurt fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de coude dans les côtes

-Hey Kurt tu écoutes quand on te parle?, s'exclama Malicia.

-Hum oui…enfin non, j'étais en train de penser à quelque chose.

-Je te demandais donc si le professeur avait décidé si Saphira irait en cours Lundi.

-Il a dit que tout dépendait d'elle et de son état d'esprit, et que si elle était d'accord, il essaierait de la mettre avec une de vous deux. Bon qui frappe, demanda Kurt une fois arrivé devant la porte.

Kitty frappa doucement et attendit une réponse. Mais cette dernière de vint pas, donc elle réitéra son geste. De nouveau personne ne répondit. Après avoir jeté un regard à Kurt et Malicia, elle attrapa leur poignet et ils passèrent a travers la porte en bois. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. Le miroir de la coiffeuse était rependu en une multitude de débris sur le parquet de la chambre et une masse sombre était allongée sur ces derniers. Tout les trois se regardèrent sans un mot, déposèrent le plateau sur les lit et quittèrent la chambre. Je les avais entendus frapper à ma porte, mais je n'avais pas voulus me lever, car pour l'instant je voulais juste être seule. Un doux fumet me poussa tout de même à me lever, tout en restant sous ma forme animal, me menant jusqu'à mon lit, où se trouvait un plateau repas. Je me jetais sans attendre sur les deux énormes steaks et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Puis j'allais m'allonger sur le balcon et m'endormie à la belle étoile.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, une faim monstrueuse me tiraillait les entrailles. Après avoir reprit ma forme « humaine », j'allais me préparer et m'habiller. Je quittais ma chambre après l'avoir rangé, et ramassé les débris de miroir. Je me dirigeais vers les cuisine, ne croisant personne vu l'heure qu'il était. J'ouvris le frigo et en sortis 2 entrecôte et les fis soigneusement cuire, puis je m'installais sur le bar et dégustais mon « petit déjeuner ». Je sortis de la poche de ma tenue, mon portable et l'allumais, et allais regarder mes photos. Mes amies, mes parents….ils me manquaient tellement. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je décidais de me rendre dans la salle de sport pour faire un peu d'exercice et surtout me vider la tête. Une fois rentrée dans la salle, je fermais la porte derrière moi et mis la chanson « Whate have you done » de Within Temptation. Je commençais à taper doucement dans le sac, pour me mettre dans le bain. Puis je me déchainais dessus laissant ma colère s'évacuer. Après un petit quart d'heure, je me mis à travailler sur les barres asymétriques, pour tester mon agilité et mon adresse. Cela me parut un jeu d'enfant de faire ça, j'avais l'impression que c'était inné chez moi. Alors que je me concentrais sur ce que je faisais, je ne me rendis pas compte que quelqu'un était rentré dans la salle et m'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. La musique s'arrêta enfin et je décidais d'en faire autant. C'est a se moment là que je me rendis compte de la présence de Logan. Il me regarda et applaudit, un peu gênée, je rougis.

-Bravo gamine, me dit-il gentiment.

-Merci dis-je avec un sourire timide.

-Aller on reprend, s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant d'une paire de gants de boxe et en m'envoyant une autre paire. On va travailler tes réflexes. Evites les coups et essaye de m'en donner.

Je me mis à faire de petits sauts d'un pied à l'autre, essayant d'esquiver les coups de point de Logan. Ce dernier accéléra la cadence, se déplaçant de plus en plus sur le tatami. Mais je ne pus éviter le coup, qui me propulsa en arrière et m'étalais de tout mon long. Un grognement sortit du fond de ma gorge, et je me relevais précipitamment. Je retournais à l'assaut, encore plus motivée. Je commençais à prendre de la vitesse dans mes déplacement et fis un bon au dessus de Logan, me retourna et lui assénais un droite bien placée, le mettant KO. Je restais droite, reprenant doucement ma respiration et regarder Logan se relever.

-Pas mal du tout, mais tu aurais dut réagir avant que je ne te frappe.

-Je m'en souviendrais, lui répondis-je avec un sourire radieux.

-Ca te dis qu'on se face une séance comme celle-ci tout les matins ?

-Oh oui bien sûre!, m'exclamais-je ravis d'avoir trouvé un moyen de refouler ma colère.

Logan me raccompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vue une bibliothèque aussi grande de toute ma vie, à part dans la Belle et la Bête. Je parcourus les rayons et m'emparais du livre « Loup » par Nicolas Vannier. Rien que le nom de se livre me parlais et je savais que j'allais pouvoir voyager et ne penser a rien d'autre. Cela faisait presque plus de 2 heures que j'étais plongée dans ce livre passionnant, quand j'entendis un bruit furtif dans mon dos, je humais donc l'air pour savoir qui essayait de me faire peur. Les pas se rapprochèrent petit à petit de moi jusqu'à…

-A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, Peluche!, m'exclamais-je avant de me retourner vers Kurt, la bouche grande ouverte.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle Saphira. Il faut apprendre à se détendre un peu.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu me voulais, lui demandais-je un peu froidement.

-On voulait juste te proposer de venir avec nous a la rivière pour pique-niquer, mais a se que je vois tu es très occupée, me répondit-il commençant à partir.

-Attends, m'écriais-je, ça…ça me plairais beaucoup de venir avec vous.

Il me fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses canines, avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de soufre bleu. Je refermais le livre, ayant prit le temps de mettre un marque page, et me mis à courir dans les couloirs, pour enfin déboucher dans ma chambre. J'ouvris en grand mon armoire, à la recherche de mon maillot, faisant voler une multitude de vêtement, pour enfin mettre la main dessus. Il était tout simplement sublime, a mon goût. Noir avec des dessins baroques Gris perle. Je l'enfilais, prenant bien soins de découper un trou pour faire passer ma queue de loup, puis enfilais un short et un polo. Quand j'eux enfin finis, je descendis dans le hall et j'attendis quelques minutes avant de voir surgir Malicia et Kitty, suivit de Roberto. Les filles me regardèrent et me firent un grand sourire, ravis que j'aie accepté leur invitation. Kurt apparut dans son habituel nuage de soufre, me fit un bisou sur la joue et disparut, pour réapparaitre à côté de Roberto. Lui aussi avait l'air ravi, malgré le fait que je plaquais mes oreilles en arrière. Nous parlions de tout et de rien sur le trajet qui nous menait à la rivière. Pourtant, je me sentais mise à l'écart, car ils ne cessaient de parler de se qu'il s'était passé avant mon arrivé a l'institue. Je baissais la tête, regardant mais pieds puis le paysage qui nous entourait. Se fut Kitty qui me sortit de mes pensées.

-Saphira, avec Malicia, on se posait une question. Pourquoi tu te montre froide avec Kurt, je sais qu'il est lourd sur les bords, mais il est gentil.

-J'en…j'en sais rien, je n'ai pas l'impression de me montrer désagréable, répondis-je timidement.

-Bon les filles, on accélère le mouvement un peu s'il vous plaie, s'écria Roberto.

Je relevais les yeux et aperçus la rivière qui miroitait sous les rayons du soleil. Nous nous mîmes à courir, pour enfin arriver sur la berge de la rivière qui se jetait dans un immense lac.

J'étais éblouis par la beauté de l'endroit et je fus sortis de mes pensées par Roberto et Kurt qui m'avais attrapée par les bras et les jambes et me jetèrent dans l'eau tiède du lac. Je poussais un crie strident, digne d'une fille qui se fait surprendre. Je me débâtis pour sortir la tête de l'eau et crachotais. Je relevais la tête et regardais les garçons avec un sourire mauvais, ayant remarquée Malicia et Kitty qui s'approchèrent pour les pousser. Malicia envoya Roberto valsé dans le lac, mais Kurt disparut au moment où Kitty allait le pousser, et se fut elle qui tomba dans l'eau. Kurt réapparut près de moi, m'enserrant de ses bras musclés et disparut de nouveau, m'amenant avec lui. Nous réapparûmes sous l'eau, lui m'enserrant toujours et moi qui tournais la tête avec les yeux grand ouvert. Je devais bien avouer qu'il avait un certain charme, un je ne sais quoi qui le rendais unique. Une fois que nos pieds touchèrent le font du lac, Kurt fit une grande poussé qui nous ramena à la surface. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, s'était comme s'il m'avait envoutée. Son visage se rapprochait doucement du mien, et moi qui ne pouvais toujours pas bouger de son étreinte. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je préférais faire diversion. Je replongeais donc sous l'eau, me libérant ainsi de ses bras et me mis a onduler, telle une sirène sous l'eau. Je réaparus quelques mètres plus loin, rejetant ma longue chevelure ébène en arrière. Je tournais la tête pour voir si Kurt m'avait suivit, mais je ne le trouvais pas.

-BBBOOOUUUHHH !, s'était écrié Kurt.

-Aaaaahhhhh!, mais ça va pas bien ma parole!

-Ahah, comme quoi, tu ne peux pas toujours savoir si je suis derrière toi, rigola l'elfe bleu.

-Attends de voir, dis-je en plongeant sous l'eau.

Je me concentrais, vidant ma tête de tout ce qui pourrait me tracasser, et me transformais. Sous l'eau, je pus apercevoir les jambes de Kurt qui bougeaient pour le garder à la surface. Je me plaçais sous lui et avec quelques coups de pattes, remontais à la surface, Kurt sur mon dos.

« BBBBOOOOUUUUHHHH !, criais-je dans son esprit !

-Tu es malade ou quoi Saphira! Préviens quand tu veux faire un truc pareil!

« Ahah, mais je t'ai prévenus Peluche, dis-je, un sourir canin se dessinant sur ma truffe. »

Je me retransformais, contre ma volontée, coulant sous le poid de Kurt sur mes épaules. Il me prit par la main et nous nous mîmes à rejoindre la rive sous l'eau. Au contact de sa peau, je frissonais, et je pus apercevoir Kurt qui me jetta un coup d'œil, réprimant un sourir. Nous sortîme enfin la tête de l'eau, et nous nous dirigeâme chacun vers notre serviette. Les autres y étaient déjà installés, profitant de cette journées ensoleillée. Je m'allongea sur le ventre, plaçant ma tête sur mes bras croisés et ferma les yeux, me laissant bercer par le chant des oiseaux.

Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il de cette façon quand j'étais en contact avec Kurt. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine à un rythme inimaginable. Et ces frissons qui ne saissaient de traverser mon corps…Se pouvait-il que j'éprouve quelques chose pour lui? Non, c'était surment mon esprit qui divagait. Je ne voulais plus ressentir se genre de chose pour quelqu'un. J'avais été tant déçus pas ces petites amourettes, qui à chaque fois m'avaient brisées le cœur. Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexion, Kurt me regardait du coin de l'œil, divagant quelque peu sur mes formes de jeunes femmes. Il fut sortit de ses pensées part un grognement provenant du plus profond de son ventre.

-Bah Kurt, il faut manger le matin, plaisanta Roberto.

-Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai rien mangé?

-Je dois bien avouer que moi aussi j'ai faim!, dis-je doucement, le rouge me montant aux joues.

Kitty se redressa, ouvrit la glacière et fouya à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit des sandwishs ainsi que de la viande froide. Elle me tandis la poche contenant la viande, et je me servis abondament. Je n'ossais pas regarder mes amis, mais ces derniers étaient plus intéressés par leuer repas que par mon régime alimentaire.

-Alors Saphi', tu viens en cours demain ?, me questionna Malicia.

-Je…je ne sais pas trop, je ne serais peut-être pas au même niveau que vous.

-Oh arrête Saphi', me coupa Kurt. Le professeur nous à dit que tu étais la première de ta classe! Moi je suis obligé de prendre des cours en plus…

Un sourir se dessina sur mes lèvres rouge, et Kurt me le rendit, ne me lachant pas des yeux. Je me remis a manger tranquilement ma viande froide, quand une odeur désagréable me chatouilla les narines. Cette odeur me brûla le nez, à un tel point, qu'un mince filet de sang coula jusqu'à ma bouche. Je n'arrivais plus à penser tellement l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte. C e fut Kurt qui s'en redit compte en premier et me prit dans ses bras quand je commençais a perdre connaissance. Il attrapa ma tête avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et me frappa doucement les joues.

-Saphi' ? Saphi' ? Tu vas bien? Parle moi je t'en supplis!, me supplia la Peluche bleu.

-Arrête de me taper la Peluche…, couiniais-je

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?, me demanda d'une voix douce.

-J'ai sentis quelque chose, une odeur abominable, au point que mon nez me brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle est de plus en plus forte, me mis-je a pleurer.

Je me calla contre le torce nue de Kurt, et pleurais, la douleur se faisant insoutenable. Il caressa d'une main affecteuse mes cheveux noirs, passant ses doigts dedans. Un bruissement, suivit d'un craquement, voila le bruit qui me sortis de ma transe. Mes oreilles, pivotèrent a une vistesse folle sur ma tête, mes yeux suivant la direction.

-Kurt attention!, hurlais-je, voyant un homme aux longs cheveux et aux mains griffus se jetter sur nous.

Kurt m'enserra de ses bras musclés, et dans un nuage de souffre bleu nous disparûmes, pour réapparaitre en haut d'un des immense sapin qui entouraient le lac. Il me regarda dans les yeux et posa son doigt bleu sur ses lèvres.

-Ne bouge surtout pas Saphi', Malicia va contacter le vais leur donner un coup de main.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaie Saphira, pour une fois arrête de faire ta tête de mûle!, me coupa-t-il en disparaissant, me laissant seule.


	6. Les ennuis arrivent

Après le départ de Kurt, je me retrouvais seule accrochée a cet immense sapin, a ruminé le fait qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans la bataille. J'y avais pourtant ma place, j'en aurai fait de la pâtée de se chat géant. Et puis après tout, Kurt n'avait rien à me dire! Je descendis du grand sapin, faisant attention de ne pas rater une branche. Une fois sur le plancher des vaches, je levais la tête et humais l'air à la recherche de cette odeur abominable. Quand je l'eux enfin repérée, je me mis à courir sans bruit, zigzaguant entre les arbres, m'arrêtant dès qu'un bruit suspect parvenait a mes oreilles. Une fois proche de l'homme chat, je me mis dans le sens opposé du vent, pour qu'il ne puisse repérer mon odeur et regardais la scène avec stupeur. Malicia et Roberto étaient inconscients, le corps à demi immergé dans l'eau, Kitty faisait de son mieux pour esquiver les coups de griffes, qui lui avait déjà lacéré les bras. Kurt quand a lui disparaissait et réapparaissait a une vitesse fulgurante, essayant de désorienter l'homme.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu nous veux Dent de Sabre ?, lui cria Kitty

-Votre nouvelle amie !, ricana-t-il.

Kurt et Kitty se jetèrent un regard horrifié, et Dent de Sabre en profita pour attaquer, attrapant Kurt par la taille et resserrant ses bras, lui broyant les côtes. Les cries de douleurs de Kurt me brisèrent les tympans, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues bleus. Une impression soudaine m'envahit, j'avais l'impression que s'était à moi qu'on venait de casser les côtes. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines et je réagis à une vitesse fulgurante. Je pris mon élan et me mis à courir aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me le permettre, mais qu'en même à une allure plus soutenu que le pouvait un être humain normal. Kitty se mit à courir dans ma direction me hurlant de resté hors de ce combat, mais je n'en fis rien. Je bondis au dessus d'elle, me transformant en plein plané, et fis trembler le sol quand je retombais. Je me plaçais bien devant l'homme chat, levais haut la tête et rugis avec une rage incommensurable. L'homme recula d'un pas avant de se reprendre et de se jeter sur moi. Je bondis en même temps que lui, l'envoyant valdinguer de toute ma masse, lui attrapais le bras et le projetais contre un arbre. Je bondis de nouveau sur lui, mais ce dernier, d'un coup de griffes me lacéra le flan droit. Je poussais un jappement sous l'effet de la douleur, mais déjà la plaie commençait à cicatriser. Il se releva et se jeta sur moi, me plaquant au sol, bloquant ma tête de manière à se que mes mâchoires ne puissent l'atteindre. Mon regard fut attiré par une masse bleue à côté de moi, c'était Kurt, les yeux dans les vagues. Son regard était braqué sur moi, et il me murmura de m'enfuir, que l'homme chat était là pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, pas eux. Pas lui! D'une poussée fulgurante je réussis à me relever et à attraper la taille de mon assaillant entre mes mâchoires puissantes. Je lui lacérais la poitrine, y allant à pleine dents, aveuglée par la rage. Quand je le lâchais enfin, il tomba inerte devant moi.

« Kitty, charges les sur mon dos, lui dis-je en montrant Malicia et Roberto. »

Elle s'exécuta, allant chercher les deux blessés. Pendant se temps, j'avais approché mon museau noir de Kurt. Il respirait difficilement, haletant entre chaque respiration. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était bloqué dans un étau et que quelqu'un s'amusait à resserrer et resserrer encore plus. Le voir là, allongé devant moi, ne plus le voir sourira ou raconter des blagues à deux balles, m'anéantis encore plus. Je poussais un petit couinement et il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi.

« Kurt, n'essayes pas de bouger, on va bientôt rentrer et le professeur va pouvoir te soigner, lui murmurais-je d'une voix douce. »

-Saphi', j'ai…j'ai froid, réussit-il à articuler.

Je m'allongeais contre lui, posant sa tête sur mes pattes et plaçant ma queue sur lui pour le recouvrir. J'essayais de lui transmettre le plus possible de chaleur, l'abritant du vent qui venait de se lever. Kitty arriva avec Malicia et Roberto qui avaient reprit connaissance, et ils firent monter Kurt sur mon dos et en firent de même. Je me levais doucement, évitant de faire des gestes trop brusques pour ne pas faire souffrir d'avantage Kurt. Je partis dans un petit galop, voulant quitter au plus vite l'homme chat.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'arrivais enfin devant le grand portail de l'institue. Kitty sonna et les portes métalliques s'ouvrir devant moi. Je trottinais jusqu'à la grande fontaine, où nous attendait le professeur Xavier, Logan, Ororo, Jean et Scott, et m'arrêtais enfin reprenant doucement mon souffle. Tout le monde descendit, Logan et Scott attrapant précautionneusement Kurt et disparurent dans le bâtiment. Je me retrouvais bientôt seule face au professeur, qui me regardait d'un regard bienveillant. Je me retransformais et m'approchais de lui, regardant le sol.

-J'ai lui dans les pensées de tes camarades et j'ai vue que tu es en grande partie responsable de votre survie. Je voulais te dire que j'étais fière de toi, me confia-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas pour Kurt, Saphira, il va s'en remettre rapidement.

-Je ne vous permes pas de lire dans mes pensées, grondais-je en montrant les crocs. Qu'il aille en enfer, ou même ailleurs, se ne sont pas mes affaires! Sur ce, demain j'irai en cours, lui répondis-je froidement, avant de m'en aller.

Je rentrais dans le château, regardant le sol, alors que tous ceux qui me croisaient m'applaudissaient pour ce que j'avais fait près du lac. Je décidais d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre en attendant l'heure du repas. Après avoir fermé ma porte a clé, je me mis à décorer ma chambre avec les photos que j'avais ramenées de chez mes parents. J'avais l'impression de voir mon enfance passer devant mes yeux. Mais pourtant, ma vie d'avant ne me manquait pas, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle s'effaçait déjà de ma mémoire. Je me remémorais notre journée, et surtout le moment où Kurt avait voulu m'embrasser, à moins que je ne me sois trompée.

-Saphi', c'est Kitty, je peux rentrer?, lui demanda son amie.

-Oui bien sûre.

Kitty passa à travers la porte et regarda tout autour d'elle, s'approchant des murs pour pouvoir regarder les photos qui étaient accrochées.

-C'est toi sur celle-là ?

-Oui, je devais avoir une dizaine d'année environ, c'était avec Flavien, mon première amour, rigolais-je en regardant la photo sur laquelle je tenais la main d'un garçon brun.

-Mais tes cheveux? Ils sont châtain foncé, s'exclama Kitty.

-C' était avant tout ça, dis-je en montrant ma queue et mes oreilles.

Nous regardâmes les autres photos, nous racontâmes certaines anecdotes de notre enfance. Puis nous nous retrouvâmes à parler de Kurt.

-Le professeur à dit que Kurt allait s'en remettre, mais que se serait très douloureux, me confia mon amie.

-Oh…ok…

-Tu sais Saphi', je vous ai vu toi et Kurt tout à l'heure dans le lac, surtout le moment où il a voulu t'embrasser.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y aura jamais rien entre moi et le Peluche!

-Ne dis pas ce que tu ne penses pas. Pendant que j'étais avec Roberto et Malicia, après la bataille, j'ai vue comment tu le regardais, comment tu t'en occupais. Saphi', tu l'aimes…

-Arrêtes!, grondais-je entre mes crocs, mon corps prit de tremblement.

-Saphira calme toi…, me dit doucement Kitty en reculant de quelques pas.

Je respirais un bon coup, ouvris la fenêtre et allais me mettre sur la rambarde du balcon. Kitty avais dit vrai à propos de Kurt. Mais je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face de peur d'être à nouveau déçus. J'entendis Kitty s'approcher doucement derrière moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule et je me décidais enfin de tourner la tête vers elle.

-Je suis désolée Saphira, je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

-T'inquiètes pas Kitty ce n'est rien. Bon on va manger?, lui dis-je, après que mon ventre se soit mit à gargouiller.

Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la salle à manger, où nous fûmes de nouveau applaudi en félicitée pour notre exploit de l'après midi. Malicia nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, le bras en écharpe, et s'asseyait en face de moi. Je me servis du poulet, ainsi qu'une petite poignée d'haricots vert. Mon esprit divaguait jusqu'à Kurt, enfermé dans l'infirmerie. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être, mais je n'étais qu'un fantôme dans cette salle, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que mon esprit était sortit de mon corps. Je m'approchais doucement du lit d'hôpital, m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit et posais ma main invisible sur celle bleutée de Kurt. Celle-ci tressaillit à mon contact et je sentis un courant électrique passer entre nous.

-Saphi'….Saphi' …, murmurait-il.

-Saphira? Ouhouh! Tu es parmi nous?, me disait la voix lointaine de Malicia.

Je secouais la tête, revenant dans la salle à manger, au près de mes amies. J'étais donc bien sorti de mon corps, enfin mon esprit. Etait-ce dut à ma mutation? Il faudrait que j'en touche un mot au professeur.

-Tu disais?, demandais-je à Malicia. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

-J'avais remarqué, bougonna-t-elle. Je disais que le professeur avait téléphoné au lycée pour les prévenir de ton arrivée. Et euh…tu es avec hum…

-Avec?

-Hum avec Kurt, dit-elle tout bas.

-Quoi?, hurlais-je les yeux exorbité.

-C'est le…le professeur qui à demandé a se que ce soit comme ça.

Je me levais d'un bon, faisant tomber ma chaise, et partie d'un pas déterminant dans le parc. Une fois sur le porche, je bondis au dessus des marches et me transformais, puis je me mis à galoper a vive allure. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce professeur, comment osait-il s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Alors que j'arrivais en bordure du petit bois, je lançais un coup de pattes rageur sur le tronc d'un arbre bicentenaire, qui craqua sous la pression et s'effondra. Je poussais un rugissement de rage, faisant s'envoler un couple de pigeons. Crac! Je levais la truffe, humant l'aire fraie, et me jetais sur la personne qui voulais me surprendre.

« Que me voulez-vous!, grondais-je, retroussant les babine, dévoilant mes crocs acérés. »

-Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien. Je t'ai vue partir précipitamment de table, me répondit Logan.

« Je vais très bien! Merci! »

Je m'écartais de Logan, le laissant se relever et le regardais dans les yeux. Plus la lumière du jour déclinait, plus mes yeux brillaient d'une douce lueur bleutée. Logan s'asseyait sur le tronc de l'arbre que j'avais déracinée et me fit signe d'en faire autant. Je m'asseyais à côté de l'arbre, tout en gardant ma forme lupine.

-Comment était l'homme qui vous à attaqué près du lac ?

« Grand, de long cheveux, des mains griffus, une forte odeur de chat qui ma brûlé le nez »

-Dent de sabre!, rugit Logan. Et que voulait-il?

« Moi… »

-D'accord….Bon il est temps que tu ailles te coucher Saphira, demain tu commence les cours. Bonne nuit et n'oublies pas notre entrainement.

« Je n'y manquerais pas, lui répondis-je avant de me retransformer »

Je remontais tranquillement dans ma chambre, et en profitais pour me relaxer dans un bon bain. Je me remis de nouveau à Kurt, dans son lit d'hôpital. J'entendais son cœur battre et sa voix résonnait dans ma tête.

« Saphi' ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaie….. »

Je secouais la tête voulant que la voix de Kurt en sorte, mais elle résonnait de plus en plus fort.

-STOP!, hurlais-je, et la voix disparut.

Je sortis précipitamment de la baignoire, m'emmitouflant dans mon peignoir et allais m'assoir sur mon lit. Après avoir enfilé ma nuisette, je me glissais dans les draps réconfortant de mon lit douillet. Le sommeille m'envahit au moment même où ma tête toucha mon oreiller en plumes.


End file.
